Caracol Televisión/Other
Programmer 1969-1979 Bandicam 2019-09-24 12-27-49-193.jpg|Institutional & ID (1969-1979) Caracol Radio-Televisión.jpg|Sepia version 1979-1981 Bandicam 2019-09-24 12-28-55-149.jpg|ID (rare version, because since in 1987, computer graphics technology officially arrived in Colombia) 1981-1983 Bandicam 2019-09-24 12-29-45-311.jpg|ID 1981-1984 (the last with the first logo) 1984-1987 Bandicam 2019-09-24 12-30-55-719.jpg|ID (Start) Bandicam 2019-09-24 12-31-11-897.jpg|ID (Ending) 1987-1998 CaracolRadio&TV1987.gif|Institutional ID (1987-1995) caracoltv1995.gif|ID 1995-1998 Private channel 1998-2003 Bandicam 2019-09-24 14-43-39-884.jpg|ID network (1998-2000) bandicam 2019-09-24 14-45-39-889.jpg|ID (2000-2003) 2003-2012 bandicam 2019-09-24 14-46-40-601.jpg|ID (2003-2006) Bandicam 2019-09-24 12-32-36-566.jpg|International distributor ID (2003-2006) Bandicam 2019-09-24 12-33-07-062.jpg|ID 2007-2009 Bandicam 2019-09-24 12-34-21-708.jpg|ID 2009-2010 (With the slogan "Más cerca de ti") Bandicam 2019-09-24 12-35-10-865.jpg|ID 2010-2012 (White) Bandicam 2019-09-24 12-35-58-402.jpg|ID 2010-2012 (Black) 2012-2015 CaracolTV2012A.jpg|Institutional ID CaracolTV2012B.jpg|Current logo used in promotionals (2012-2015) CaracolTV2014.jpg|ID 2014-2015 with the current slogan "Nos mueve la vida" 2015-2017 2017-2019 CaracolInstitutional2017.jpg|Institutional logo (Blue background with circular borders of light blue, yellow and violet) CaracolBlue2017A.jpg|Blue ID (with circular borders of yellow, light blue and red) in sports and specials CaracolBlue2017B.jpg|Blue ID without "Nos mueve la vida" (with circular borders of yellow, light blue and red) in news, opinion and some documentary CaracolPurple2017.jpg|Purple ID (with circular borders of yellow, light blue and red) in novelas CaracolRed2017.jpg|Red ID without "Nos mueve la vida" (with circular borders of yellow, light blue and purple) in adult series CaracolYellow2017.jpg|Yellow ID (with circular borders of red, light blue and purple) in entertainment, contest and movies CaracolLightBlue2017.jpg|Blue Light ID (with circular borders of red, Yellow and purple) in kids Series caracolrusia2018.png|Official Broadcasting Russia 2018 (version 1) 2019-present CARACOLTVDRAMA.jpg|Purple ID (with circular borders of yellow) in novelas On-screen bugs 1987-1998 Screenshot 2017-07-20 at 21.13.27.png Screenshot 2017-07-20 at 21.13.47.png Screenshot 2017-07-20 at 21.14.06.png Screenshot 2017-07-20 at 21.17.24.png Screenshot 2017-07-20 at 21.18.41.png Screenshot 2017-07-20 at 21.19.55.png 1998-2003 CaracolTV-onscreen-1998-1.png|On-screen bug (full) 1998-2000 (version 1) CaracolTV-onscreen-1998-2.png|On-screen bug (full) 1998-2000 (version 2) CaracolTV-onscreen-2000-1.png|On-screen bug (full) 2000-2003 (version 1) CaracolTV-onscreen-2000-2.png|On-screen bug (full) 2000-2003 (version 2) 2003-2012 caracol-bug-2003.png|On-screen logo (2003-2008) caracol-bug-2008.png|On-screen logo (2008-2010) caracol bug 2010.png|On screen logo (2010-2012) CaracolTV-onscreen-2003-1.png|On-screen bug (full) 2003-2008 (version 1) CaracolTV-onscreen-2003-2.png|On-screen bug (full) 2003-2008 (version 2) CaracolTV-onscreen-2003-3.png|On-screen bug (full) 2003-2012 (version 3) CaracolTV-onscreen-2007-1.png|On-screen bug (full) 2007-2010 (version 1) CaracolTV-onscreen-2007-2.png|On-screen bug (full) 2007-2010 (version 2) CaracolTV-onscreen-2007-3.png|On-screen bug (full) 2007-2010 (version 1 on-live) CaracolTV-onscreen-2007-4.png|On-screen bug (full) 2007-2010 (version 12 on-live) Caracol10thAninnersary-onscreen-2008-1.png|10th anniversary as a private channel (2008, version 1) Caracol10thAninnersary-onscreen-2008-2.png|10th anniversary as a private channel (2008, version 2) CaracolTV-onscreen-2010-1.png|On-screen bug (full) 2010-2012 (version 1) CaracolTV-onscreen-2010-2.png|On-screen bug (full) 2010-2012 (version 2) CaracolTV-onscreen-2010-3.png|On-screen bug (full) 2010-2012 (version 1 on live) CaracolTV-onscreen-2010-4.png|On-screen bug (full) 2010-2012 (version 2 on live) 2012-2015 CaracolTV-onscreen-2012-1.png|On-screen bug (full) 2012-2015 (version 1) CaracolTV-onscreen-2012-2.png|On-screen bug (full) 2012-2015 (version 2) CaracolTV-onscreen-2012-3.png|On-screen bug (full) 2012-2015 (version 1 on live) CaracolTV-onscreen-2012-4.png|On-screen bug (full) 2012-2015 (version 2 on live) 2015-2017 nimbus-image-1437669637892.png|On-screen bug. nimbus-image-1437692651063.png|HD on-screen bug. CaracolTV-onscreen-2015-1a.png|On-screen bug (full) 2015-2016 (version 1) CaracolTV-onscreen-2015-2a.png|On-screen bug (full) 2015-2016 (version 2) CaracolTV-onscreen-2015-3a.png|On-screen bug (full) 2015-2016 (version 1 on live) CaracolTV-onscreen-2015-4a.png|On-screen bug (full) 2015-2016 (version 2 on live) CaracolTV-onscreen-2015-1b.png|On-screen bug (full) 2016-2017 (version 1) CaracolTV-onscreen-2015-2b.png|On-screen bug (full) 2016-2017 (version 2) CaracolTV-onscreen-2015-3b.png|On-screen bug (full) 2016-2017 (version 1 on live) CaracolTV-onscreen-2015-4b.png|On-screen bug (full) 2016-2017 (version 2 on live) 2017-2019 caracol bug 2017.png|On-screen bug. (too in the novelas & international channels) caracol hd bug 2017.png|HD on-screen bug. caracol logo animated screen-1.gif|Animated on-screen caracol logo animated screen-2.gif|Animated bug (live) CaracolTV-onscreen-2017-a.png|On-screen bug (full) CaracolTV-onscreen-2017-b.png|On-screen bug (full) CaracolTV-onscreen-2017-c.png|On-screen bug (full) 2019-present CaracolTV-onscreen-2019-a.png|On-screen bug CaracolTV-onscreen-2019-b.png|On-screen bug live Category:Caracol Televisión Category:Special logos Category:Caracol Unidad de Medios